


Pure Joy

by viciousracket



Series: commentary cancer crew oneshots [2]
Category: Commentary crew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousracket/pseuds/viciousracket
Summary: Will and George are our on a night drive excapwinf the big city, and George feels pure joy at being with his perfect boyfriend.





	Pure Joy

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated <3

It was one of those nights that you remember for the rest of your life. The sky not quite black, but resting at a comforting blue, coated completely in thick clouds, that made you feel alone in the world, and yet peaceful. Will and George sat in the front of the taller boy's car, in silence, listening to the evening calls of the birds that were obviously nesting in the nearby woods. They had exited the main roads in search of somewhere more private, away from the hustle and bustle of the city, and had settled with the car park of a nature reserve.

Although only March, it had been a sunny day, almost reaching 18 degrees at one point, and the boys had had a full day of running errands, hardly seeing each other all day.  
But now, as they sat hand in hand in the front of the car, listening to soft tracks from George's phone, everything fell back into place.

George had always said that when the two were alone together it felt like the world had been made just for them, crafted by some kind of god to give them both the most wonderful life with each other, a little bubble of joy that was strictly for them to share, and them only. On nights like those, when the world felt like it was smiling along with them, that feeling was heightened. 

Will looked to the side, and stared at his boyfriend for a while, his heart full of love and appreciation for everything in his life at that moment, especially the gorgeous boy that was sitting next to him, looking down at his phone.  
The light illuminated his face, and in that moment Will would have sworn that George was a gift sent from God.

"You look like an angel George." Will stated, not even meaning it as a compliment, but more as a fact.  
George looked up from what he had been doing and chuckled, "an angel?" He asked, surprised at what seemed to be Will's romantic side making an appearance.  
"Yeah, an angel" Will said again, not blushing or faltering, completely in awe at his boyfriend's beauty.  
"You're so stupid," George laughed, leaning closer towards Will, "I love you so much." He added, and closed the gap between them, kissing his boyfriend's unsuspecting lips with all the love he felt. Happiness flooded between the two as Will opened his mouth, letting way for George's curious tongue to explore.

As quickly as he had initiated the kiss, George pulled away, but stayed close to Will.  
The boy's eyes were filled with undeterred and absolute joy, swimming with the fact that he knew he had found his soulmate, and the person with whom he wanted to spend every moment of his life with.

For a while after the kiss, the two once again sat in a comfortable silence, simply taking in everything around them, and every so often Will would squeeze George's hand, to let him know that he was still there.  
As the sky became darker and darker, the two became more and more tired, and eventually, after a quick kiss of the cheek, Will suggested they head home. 

And so they did, laughing and listening to music as they sped down the highway back towards their shared flat. As they neared home, George leant his head against the car window, and stared up at the sky. No matter how fast the car went, the stars stayed stationary, and he thought this was a perfect metaphor for his relationship with Will. No matter how crazy life got, no matter what went wrong, or what went right, the two would always have each other to rely on, to hold onto, to cry with, to celebrate. 

Speeding under the stars, alone in a world full of people, George realised that he would never forget the night that he reached full happiness. The night when his heart was fit to burst with pure, unrelenting joy for the boy with the brown locks that he had fallen completely and madly in love with.


End file.
